To Murder a Doll
by FightingMyFate
Summary: Not a kid story! This is set after Luigi's Mansion, kinda sorta, except Luigi moves into the house once it's cleaned out. Squick warning, slash/incest and a seriously ticked off Luigi.


To Murder A Doll  
  
Warnings: YAOI INCEST! Sorry, I was playing Luigi's Mansion yesterday.ok so I play it every day, sue me, but I got this idea from that. Peach bashing, corniness, rape.  
  
Pairings: Luigi/Mario  
  
Notes: Please forgive my sudden bought of twisted inspiration, and the sickness of it, but I just couldn't help myself. This actually takes place after the whole part where you beat King Boo and the game so, if you haven't played the game before don't worry, I'm very descriptive when it comes to a new topic for stories, I'll make sure you know what I'm talking about. Another thing, it's not like a little lovey-dovey reunion type thing, its Luigi being OOC and pissed. Just so you know.  
  
Thanks: Mainly to my Game Cube, partly to NEB, who was playing it with me.er, actually he was watching me play because Luigi's Mansion is only a one-player game, but he still threw in the question "Do you think, even as brothers, they could make good fuck buddies?" *coughs before laughing hysterically* Sorry, it was just the look on his face when he said it that made it funnier.  
  
~*~  
  
Tossing the paper into the wastebasket I stood, leaving the worn green hat on my desk. After this place had been cleaned out and redecorated, all the antiques sold or auctioned, I had moved in. The professor had argued, but I had ignored his crazy reasons for me not to live in a previously haunted house. I had personally wiped out any paranormal threat, and still had the injuries and new scars to show for it, so this mansion was as good as mine if I wanted it.  
  
The letter I had trashed was another complaint from Gadds. I groaned, frowning as I walked down the stairs. There were only two other people in the building that lived here, the butler and the cook, and both were more like friends then servants. Just paid friends, money from all the antiques and what I had found when I had been cleaning out the supernatural energies used to pay for their salaries. Neither were on duty today, the cook would be in later, but the butler Charles Hanson would be gone for the next week. His vacation time.  
  
Opening the doors to the dining room, then walking through it to the spacious kitchen I grabbed for the refrigerator door and browsed for junk food. The curtains had been pulled and tied open on the windows, and my expression darkened at the rather bright sunlight beating down on the still unfinished back yard. The graves and head stones were still being dug up, leaving dirt everywhere: in the fountains, covering most of the smaller trees and piling up against the fence. It was ugly, but it didn't bother me as much as it might have a few years ago. I had used to be a perfectionist; I had used to want to be just like my brother.  
  
I scowled and turned, throwing the chips onto the preparation table and reaching for a can of cola still in its box next to the freezer. Stupid ungrateful Mario.  
  
"'Thanks for saving me Luigi, you can go back to revolving around me like my ditzy bimbo girlfriend and the rest of the world now.'" I mocked. He hadn't really said that, but it was damn close.  
  
It had been a year, but for your older brother to say something like that kind of sticks with you. After the near-death experience for him though, he had lost weight, determined to not be so irresponsible again. I knew better, he was just trying to look good so that he fit the 'perfect prince' description as long as he had Peach wrapped around his little finger.  
  
I wanted to hurl, you know, projectile vomit out of every orifice just at the thought of him anymore. It was nauseating sometimes, and I already had a headache from it.  
  
Twisting my back, stretching my arms and yawning I felt the bones in my spine and neck realign with a popping sensation and ate my food leisurely. It was already noon, and I had gotten nothing done, not like I wanted to mind you, but I was tired of my roof looking like a plane had hit it. Wario, believe it or not, was supposed to come over later and help out, us being on better terms now and all, but he had wanted to bring some body else as well. He hadn't told me, and I knew it wouldn't be Mario. Every one had gotten it through their thick skulls that I was just not going to forgive my big brother, and besides, Wario was still sour at the man for destroying his home, cousin or not.  
  
I closed my eyes, sitting further into my chair and crossed my arms. At least Mario was the only one who didn't seem to care. I still had the rest of our 'friends' with me, Link, DK, even those annoying Pokemon and every body else except for Peach and Mario. [1]  
  
That was the only thing comforting to think about anymore, not even my job entertained me, but that was different.  
  
Just as I felt the beginnings of a nap making their way to the surface, my newly installed phone decided to ring off its hook. I stood to catch the call, but snapped into it with the bad mood I was in elevated.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Yeah, nice to talk to you to." I restrained a low growl as I recognized the voice of Mario, his sarcastic 'I rule the world' attitude plain and clear.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"No, I don't need help, but you can come over tomorrow. Peach wanted me to invite you, so that's what I'm doing."  
  
"Invite me to what?"  
  
"Our anniversary party. You'd better be there this time." And he hung up.  
  
I don't think he knew how cruel he acted, but I was still free to say that he was a cold-hearted bastard. He only held these parties for the presents and the praise, not to mention the press loved to get a hold of these events. Such a fame hog.  
  
I would go anyway, if only to give him the satisfaction and to waste time that I could have spent doing nothing. At least the people that I know he had already asked to come were people I knew and were on somewhat of a friendly base with. I wouldn't have gone if there weren't anyone I could socialize with, I don't fancy standing around looking like the loser at a school dance.  
  
Running my hand through my black hair, a nervous tick I had picked up sometime during the last year, I turned to clean up the kitchen. Rio hated 'his' workspace dirty. Even though a bag of chips was hardly considered disorder he would still pitch a fit.  
  
I did eventually make it back to my study, grabbing my old hat off the desk and making my way back downstairs. The foyer was lit with the same damned sunlight, the recently cleaned chandelier gleaming with the reflection of the radiance. It was a beautiful place once cleaned up and out. I was glad I had decided to stay; otherwise I would still be at the castle, suffering again. I had never realized how much I had put up with until I had put my own life on the line multiple times in this very same house for the person I had once looked up to, or down to if you want literal terms and size. His rejection and selfish, pride-ridden 'thank you' was more like a slap in the face from the hand of reality, and I think I grew up that day, finally.  
  
I stopped in front of my front doors, sighing as I put my hat on, the movement so practiced I couldn't bring myself to go anywhere without my cap, and walked out of the mansions foyer. I met Wario coming up the front sidewalk, our distant cousin walking behind him. I think the lanky man's name was Waluigi, but it didn't matter, because we didn't even exchange greetings, merely set to working on what I had left of my roof.  
  
~*~  
  
The room was small, but the hole in it's ceiling must have been twice it's size. We had spent most of our time here, trying to patch it up for the night to work on tomorrow before Mario's big party. Didn't want it to end up raining and flooding me out of house and home.  
  
Wario and Waluigi were sitting in the room, leaning against a wall and eating what little Rio had cooked up for us for dinner. Poor Rio, he had been so sick lately. I just hoped he got better.  
  
I was sitting on a finished part of the roof, watching the sun set finally behind the dark horizon, trees covering most of the land. After the ghosts had been sent back into their paintings the trees had begun to grow again, no longer dead and eerie, same with the now green grass. Over the last year I had painted the outside of the mansion, every last square inch, and could now smile at what had used to be a threatening building. Instead of a dark gray it was now a pale tan, the roof being transformed into a ruby color to match the new doors and window shudders.  
  
I was proud of what I had turned this place into, and could still see the distinct markings where Professor E. Gadds laboratory had been removed from. Most of the lab had just been sealed up, since it extended under ground into this huge open space. It would have ruined the foundation of my house if we tried digging it up. That was the last thing I wanted to do. So, even though I scowled knowing it was still there, the land would grow over and inside of it eventually and I would forget its ugliness.  
  
I sighed and leant back onto my hands, frowning down at myself as I could see my ribs even through the thin gray work shirt I was wearing, no longer happy with those stupid green over-alls. I had not been eating properly, but I always made the excuse that I would eat later. Rio had come up to me several times before, addressing the issue that I had once lost 13 pounds in three days, but I had ignored his request to see a doctor and had threatened his job if he tried to tell me what I should be doing with my health again.  
  
I felt guilty even now for yelling at him, but it was tender subject. Mario had always said I was over weight for my height, to make himself feel better. Now I couldn't get him back for it, because he had taken care of his 'roundness'. I smirked emptily though, knowing he could never fix his little problem with height.  
  
I shook my head and stood, walking back across the horizontal part of the roof to the makeshift entrance into the house. I was weary and grumpy, and barely registered when I led Wario and Waluigi out, shaking their hands and scheduling to see them tomorrow morning around nine. They were nice guys; you just had to get to know them.  
  
After everything was set back straight, or as clean as I wanted to make it in the mood I was in, I turned off all the lights and made my way up to the master bedroom. I stopped by my walk in closet before getting to my bed, stripping off my shirt and pants to stand only in my boxers, and glanced in. Without touching anything I decided which suit I would wear, knowing this thing would be formal if it involved Mario, and yawned, closing the doors and turning off the last lamp.  
  
My mattress was soft, hardly used anymore because I usually passed out on the new leather couch in the redecorated den, complete with wide screen TV and expensive gaming systems that included a DVD/VCR, surround sound, stereo, 12 Disc CD Changer and every game console possible. Sue me for being a fan of video games.  
  
I sank into the sheets with a comforted sigh, closing exhausted eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep not moments later.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
[1] = Super Smash Bros. Melee is another game I play almost 24/7 on Game Cube, so I just took most of the character's from it. Daisy, Wario and Waluigi are from Mario Tennis on N64.  
  
Kuri Suki: Tell me if you guys want me to finish. I have the next few parts waiting but I'm not too sure many people are going to like this. It was going to be just a one chapter thing, you know, almost like a PWP, but usually when I write my first fic for a particular category I give it a plot, so that's what I'm doing if people approve of my sick and perverse writing. Muse Takimashi: Hey, at least she ASKED you guys first, ya know. I wouldn't have. Kuri Suki: That's because you're a pervert by nature, it's just randomly that I get inspiration form both you and Muse Eldor at the same time. (Muse Eldor is a lesser-known muse of mine that controls my insane plots and twisted stories. He's a psycho at heart.) Muse Eldor: Should I resent that? Murdoc: No. 


End file.
